staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Maja 2009
TVP 1 05:15 Inspekcja pana Anatola kraj prod.Polska (1959); wyk.:Tadeusz Fijewski, Barbara Połomska, Helena Makowska, Aleksander Dzwonkowski, Stefan Witas, Stefania Górska, Zygmunt Chmielewski, Stanisław Jaworski, Ludwik Benoit; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Mój wymarzony rower; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Turcja (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach ; STEREO 07:55 Elza z afrykańskiego buszu - nowa przygoda; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Tommy Lee Wallace; wyk.:Jonathan Brandis, Linda Purl, Ariana Richards, Lea Moreno; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Teleranek - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Pinokio, przygoda w przyszłości; film animowany kraj prod.Kanada, Hiszpania, Francja (2004); reż.:Daniel Robichaud; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Święto narodowe 3 Maja - transmisja uroczystości; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:40 Od Rancza do Rancza; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Ranczo odc.45 - Wymiana międzypokoleniowa - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Od Rancza do Rancza ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Znachor - txt - str.777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Jerzy Bińczycki, Anna Dymna, Tomasz Stockinger, Bernard Ładysz, Bożena Dykiel, Artur Barciś, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Grabowski, Jerzy Trela; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt - str.777; STEREO 17:20 Doręczyciel odc.10/14 - Kinderbal - (również w TVP HD); txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne ; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Baśnie i bajki polskie-Złota jabłoń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Strażak Sam odc.38; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:20 Ranczo odc.49 - Debata - txt - str.777 (również w TVP HD); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Kochaj albo rzuć - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Władysław Hańcza, Wacław Kowalski, Anna Dymna, Halina Buyno - Łoza, Irena Karel, Duchyl Martin Smith, Maria Zbyszewska, Robert Lewandowski, Jan Pietrzak, Henryk Talar; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Uczta kinomana - Parę osób, mały czas - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Andrzej Hudziak, Igor Przegrodzki, Monika Obara, Arkadiusz Detmer, Krystyna Tkacz, Elżbieta Kępińska, Witold Skaruch, Zdzisław Wardejn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Kolekcja kinomana - Kobieta w kapeluszu; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; wyk.:Hanna Mikuć, Maria Czubasiewicz, Barbara Dziekan, Krzysztof Gosztyła, Mieczysław Grąbka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:10 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Dla niesłyszących - Męskie-żeńskie odc.2 - Ciąża; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Złotopolscy odc.1041 - Bądźmy mądrzejsi; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Złotopolscy odc.1042 - Samotne policjantki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Opowieść o dinozaurach; film animowany kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Phil Nibbelink; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 M jak miłość - odc. 661; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 263 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 264 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Łódź - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Marco Polo cz. 2/2; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Flintstonowie: Niech żyje Rock Vegas! - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Brian Levant; wyk.:Mark Addy, Stephane Baldwin, Kristen Johnson, Jane Krakowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Familiada - txt - str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy odc.1043 - Dzielne kobietki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Szansa na Sukces - Renata Przemyk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Na dobre i na złe odc.367 - Chłodne podejście; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Dzieciaki górą ; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Tak to leciało! ; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka; STEREO 21:05 Gorączka Majowej Nocy - Kabareton w Płocku (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Gorączka Majowej Nocy - Kabareton w Płocku (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Dzień Szakala; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1973); reż.:Fred Zinnemann; wyk.:Edward Fox, Michael Lonsdale, Olga Georges-Picot, Derek Jacobi, Alan Badel; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:18 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:45 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:41 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda; STEREO 07:57 Tele Motor Sport ; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:14 Trzy grzyby w barszcz - Pułtusk; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:00 Serwis info - wydanie specjalne; STEREO 10:10 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:52 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:00 Serwis info-wydanie specjalne - Transmisja Mszy św. koncelebrowanej w intencji Ojczyzny; STEREO 12:00 Serwis info-wydanie specjalne - Transmisja uroczystości 3-Majowych; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Telewizyjny Klub Seniora; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Studio reportażu - 3 maja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:14 Globalna wioska; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:49 Pogoda; STEREO 16:50 Kościół i świat ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:16 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:34 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski ; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda; STEREO 18:14 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 18:31 I Liga piłki nożnej - Zagłębie Lubin - Wisła Płock; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:44 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:51 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:56 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:58 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:03 Pogoda; STEREO 22:05 Top kryminał ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:01 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:01 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Listy do PRL-u; felieton; STEREO 00:33 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 01:01 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 01:16 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 01:31 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 01:57 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:22 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:25 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:47 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 02:58 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Ja Urszula; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:21 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Czas popiołów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:46 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wypędzili nas...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:07 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Obywatelka Dorota; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:23 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 04:28 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 04:57 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO TVP Info 06:18 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:45 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:41 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:00 Serwis info - wydanie specjalne; STEREO 10:10 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:52 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:00 Serwis info-wydanie specjalne - Transmisja Mszy św. koncelebrowanej w intencji Ojczyzny; STEREO 12:00 Serwis info-wydanie specjalne - Transmisja uroczystości 3-Majowych; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Telewizyjny Klub Seniora; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Studio reportażu - 3 maja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:14 Globalna wioska; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:34 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:44 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:51 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:01 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:01 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Listy do PRL-u; felieton; STEREO 00:33 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 01:01 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 01:16 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 01:31 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 01:57 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:22 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:25 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:47 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 02:58 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Ja Urszula; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:21 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Czas popiołów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:46 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wypędzili nas...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:07 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Obywatelka Dorota; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:23 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 04:28 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 04:57 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO Polsat 6:00 Power Rangers - odc. 19, serial sf, USA 1999 6:30 Power Rangers - odc. 21, serial sf, USA 1999 7:00 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - odc. 4 USA 7:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - odc. 5 USA 8:00 Franklin i skarb jeziora - film animowany, Kanada, Francja 2006 9:30 Gala boksu zawodowego - Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji IBO w Las Vegas - waga lekkopółśrednia: Ricky Hatton - Manny Pacquiao - skrót 10:30 Ucieczka z przedmieścia - film familijny, USA 2004 12:15 Pogromcy duchów - komedia sf, USA 1984 14:20 Kaktus - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 2005 16:20 Elizabethtown - komediodramat, USA 2005 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - odc. 6 USA 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - odc. 63, USA, Kanada 2006 21:00 Wzór 2 - odc. 37, USA 2005 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Kości - odc. 54, USA 2007-2008 23:05 Zabić księdza - thriller, Francja, USA 1988 1:30 Magazyn sportowy 3:30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:30 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn poradnikowy 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:45 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 34, Polska 2009 12:45 39 i pół - Wojna domowa - odc. 9, Polska 2009 13:45 Niania - Mama, jak to łatwo powiedzieć - odc. 120, Polska 2009 14:20 Niania - Teges-śmeges - odc. 121, Polska 2009 14:55 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 15:30 Łapać złodzieja - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 16:05 Grunt to rodzinka - komedia sensacyjna, Francja 2004 18:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 21:50 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 35, Polska 2009 22:50 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 23:20 Seks w wielkim mieście - odc. 13, USA 2001-2002 23:55 Bez pamięci - komedia, USA 2001 1:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:55 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 Elton John w Royal Opera House - koncert, Wielka Brytania 2003 6:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 6:30 Jaś i Małgosia - film familijny, USA 2002 8:15 Dzieci natury - odc. 5, serial przyrodniczy 8:45 Globalna Herezja - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania, Kanada 2002 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 13:00 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Dharma i Greg - odc. 15, USA 2001 14:30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 14:55 Żandarm i żandarmetki - komedia, Francja 1982 17:00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 19:00 Galileo - odc. 98 20:00 Włatcy móch - Letkoatyka - odc. 75, Polska 2008 20:30 E=mc2 - komedia sensacyjna, Polska 2002 22:35 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 23:35 1000 złych uczynków - odc. 8, Polska 2009 00:05 Zemsta gangstera - dramat sensacyjny, Kanada 1995 2:05 Elton John w Royal Opera House - koncert, Wielka Brytania 2003 3:15 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 3:40 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 4:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Klan - odc. 1659; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Klan - odc. 1660; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Klan - odc. 1661; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Klan - odc. 1662; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Klan - odc. 1663; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 M jak miłość - odc. 645; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Powrót do Wiklinowej Zatoki odc.7 - Kto odlatuje, kto zostaje; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z kościoła pw. Narodzenia NMP w Gorlicach; STEREO 11:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Zaproszenie - Wielkopolskie wzory; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Święto narodowe 3 Maja - transmisja uroczystości; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Złotopolscy odc.1016 - Nadzieje; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Jan Serce odc.2/10 - Lusia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Cezary; reportaż kraj prod.Australia (2009); reż.:Tadeusz Matkowski / Australia /; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:20 Skarby nieodkryte ; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... Wanda Wiłkomirska - z wizytą w Polsce; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Szansa na Sukces - Monika Brodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 646; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Pucuł i Grzechu odc.19 - Jak trenować pod okiem fachowca; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Buli odc.2/57 - Bouli ogrodnik; Doktor Bouli; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Oficer odc.6 - Odwet; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:15 HIT GENERATOR ; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Pułkownik Kwiatkowski; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Renata Dancewicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Adam Ferency, Artur Barciś; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 M jak miłość - odc. 646; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Buli odc.2/57 - Bouli ogrodnik; Doktor Bouli; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Oficer odc.6 - Odwet; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Zaproszenie - Wielkopolskie wzory; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Złotopolscy odc.1016 - Nadzieje; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Jan Serce odc.2/10 - Lusia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Pod okiem Buddy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Rozmowy na temat... Wanda Wiłkomirska - z wizytą w Polsce; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Cezary; reportaż kraj prod.Australia (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TVP Kultura 07:05 Król w Chinach; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); reż.:Paul Harris; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Pucuł i Grzechu odc.19 - Jak trenować pod okiem fachowca; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Skarby Filmoteki - Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki odc.30; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Skarby Filmoteki - Wyścig Pokoju 1952; film dokumentalny; reż.:Joris Ivens; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Tajemnica testamentu Paderewskiego; reportaż; reż.:Bogusław Klimsa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Powrót Arabeli odc.20/26 - Marzenka pod szubienicą; serial kraj prod.CZECHY (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Powrót Arabeli odc.21/26 - Rumburak władcą Pultanelli; serial kraj prod.CZECHY (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Pucuł i Grzechu odc.18 - Jak nie zdziecinnieć; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Góry o zmierzchu; dramat obyczajowy; reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Niedziela z operą - Gianni Schicchi; opera kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 C. K. Dezerterzy - cz. II; komedia kraj prod.Polska, Węgry (1985); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Pucuł i Grzechu odc.17 - Jak zdobyć biegun północny; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Pan Tadeusz; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1999); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Alicja Bachleda - Curuś, Grażyna Szapołowska, Bogusław Linda, Marek Kondrat, Daniel Olbrychski, Andrzej Seweryn, Jerzy Bińczycki, Krzysztof Kolberger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Teatr dla Dzieci - O dziewczynce, która podeptała chleb; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Agnieszka Lipiec-Wróblewska; wyk.:Grzegorz Ruda, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Jolanta Fraszyńska, Danuta Stenka, Ewa Isajewicz-Telega, Anna Chodakowska, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Janusz Michałowski, Andrzej Blumenfeld, Anna Lipko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Eroica; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1957); reż.:Andrzej Munk; wyk.:Edward Dziewoński, Barbara Połomska, Ignacy Machowski, Kazimierz Opaliński, Leon Niemczyk, Józef Nowak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Pucuł i Grzechu odc.16 - Jak wywołać ducha; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Kino krótkich filmów - Bankiet; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Zofia Oraczewska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Marysia i Napoleon; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1966); reż.:Leonard Buczkowski; wyk.:Beata Tyszkiewicz, Gustaw Holoubek, Juliusz Łuszczewski, Halina Kossobudzka, Ignacy Machowski, Kazimierz Rudzki, Anna Ciepielewska, Bogumił Kobiela, Wieńczysław Gliński, Andrzej Zaorski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Bez złych intencji; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1981); reż.:Sydney Pollack; wyk.:Sally Field, Bob Balaban, Melinda Dillon, Luther Adler, Paul Newman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Kino krótkich filmów - Ladies and Gentlemen; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1964); reż.:Witold Giersz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Nigel Kennedy - The Blue Note Sessions; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Trzeba zabić tę miłość; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Andrzej Malec, Janusz Bylczyński, Alicja Jachiewicz, Jan Englert, Barbara Wrzesińska, Władysław Kowalski, Tomasz Lengren, Jan Himilsbach, Ewa Ziętek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Gianni Schicchi; opera kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); reż.:Laurent Pelly; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:00 Ewangelia na dachach - Tradycje ludowe; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Madonny Polskie - Królowa Tatr; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Pucuł i Grzechu odc.19 - Jak trenować pod okiem fachowca; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Madonny Polskie - Beskidzka Królowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Pucuł i Grzechu odc.14 - Jak szybko biegać; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 U źródeł cywilizacji - Myślenie według Tischnera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Mistrzowie - Józef Tischner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Pucuł i Grzechu odc.17 - Jak zdobyć biegun północny; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Dzieje jednego wynalazku - Dzieje pióra; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Dzieje jednego wynalazku - Dzieje lampy; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Polskie podium - odc.1; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Powtórka z życia - 1 i 3 Maja; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Święto narodowe 3 Maja - transmisja uroczystości; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Bociania kolumna 13:45 Lubelskie kroniki - 3 Maja; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 300% normy - odc. 5; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Partyzanckie dzieci; film dokumentalny; reż.:Adam Sikorski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Historia i film - Gwiazda wytrwałości (wstęp); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:07 Gwiada wytrwałości; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Paweł Komorowski; wyk.:Tadeusz Łomnicki, Marian Kociniak, Władysław Kowalski, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Andzrzej Zaorski, Jerzy Jogalla, Jerzy Nowak, Stanisław Zatłoka, Tadeusz Szmidt; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Elegia na śmierć Roja; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Zalewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Helena na parę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Konstytucja 3 Maja - Dzieje; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Pucuł i Grzechu odc.18 - Jak nie zdziecinnieć; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:34 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 13/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Lubelskie kroniki - 3 Maja; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Konstytucja 3 Maja - debata historyczna; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Bociania kolumna 20:00 Historia i film - Stawka wieksza niż życie odc.10 (wstęp); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:04 Stawka większa niż życie odc.10/18 - W imieniu Rzeczypospolitej; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:10 Z archiwów PRL-u ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Helena na parę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Przedwiośnie odc.1/6 - Wieczny ogień; serial TVP; reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Krystyna Janda, Janusz Gajos, Daniel Olbrychski, Karolina Gruszka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1994; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Pucuł i Grzechu odc.18 - Jak nie zdziecinnieć; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Skarby Toskanii - odc. 12; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:20 Złote transmisje - Legia Warszawa-FC Valencia (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Energa Czarni Słupsk - Turów Zgorzelec; STEREO 11:35 I liga piłki nożnej - Zagłębie Lubin-Wisła Płock; STEREO 13:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Anwil Włocławek - Prokom Sopot; STEREO 15:30 Magazyn Olimpijski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Caelum Gorzów - Atlas Wrocław; STEREO 18:00 KO TV - magazyn boksu zawodowego ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Unibax Toruń - Unia Leszno; STEREO 20:35 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Anwil Włocławek - Prokom Sopot; STEREO 22:10 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Caelum Gorzów - Atlas Wrocław; STEREO 00:10 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 01:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 16:00 Na dobre i na złe odc.367 - Chłodne podejście; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Wyprawa na Madagaskar; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Doręczyciel odc.10/14 - Kinderbal; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 HD Golf - Turniej Masters - Dzień III; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dzika Polska - Dialog z puszczykiem; serial dokumentalny; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Ranczo odc.49 - Debata; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 HIT GENERATOR ; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 HIT GENERATOR - finał; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Tancerze - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Świadectwo - odc. 3/3; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2009 roku